moonshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Lahote
Paul Lahote (January 10,1990-Present) is a Quileute Shape-shifter and third- command of the Uley Pack. Paul was the third member to join the pack at sixteen years old and is the most volatile member of the pack. Paul was enraged when he learned that Jake told Bella the tribes secret of them turning into wolfs. Over time Paul learns to let go of his grudge against both Jake and Bella. He is prone to angry outburst that cause him to burst into his wolf form at any moment. Paul learns to restrain his temper after he imprints on Rachel Black. Paul is the imprinter and husband to Rachel Black and the father to Aria Lahote and Maya Lahote. Paul is also the Son- in-law to Billy Black and brother -in-law to Jacob Black and future in-law to Jake's imprint/girlfriend Renesmee Cullen. Paul is a distant relative to the Uley family via his great grandmother. Early Life Paul Lahote was born January 10,1990 in Tacoma, Washington to Terrance and Nelly Lahote. A few months after Paul's eight birthday,his parents divroced each other due to his mother falling in love with with a co-worker. Richard Lahote decided to move his son Paul back to his hometown,the Quileute Tribe on La Push.Paul and his father where not aware of the tribe legends being real. Teen Years Over the years Paul began to form his own circle of friends which did not include Jared Cameron even though both boys where in the same age. Roughly at the age of sixteen Paul turned into a shape-shifter and had to form a close friendship with the other shape-shifters Sam Uley and Jared Cameron and ditch his other friends. This drew great attention as Paul became inseparable from Sam in favor of hanging out with his friends. Due to Paul being temperamental before his transfromation, this trait was only intensified afterward. He struggled a great deal with controlling his temper causing him to phase by accident. This often forced Sam to monitor him up close in order to protect the tribes secret. When Sam acidentally wounded Emily Young after losing control breifly,Jared contacter Paul and ordered him to retrieve Sue Clearwater for help. Sue is a nurse on the tribe that is aware of the situation . After Emily's accident, Paul began to take his temper problems more seriously and his temper greatly imrpoved. Paul along with Sam ,Jared,Embry and Jake fight off their first vampire Laurent while protecting than human Bella Swan. This gives the pack a sense of protecting human kind. The pack must protect Bella and Charlie again a year later when a vampire named Victoria creates a New born Army of Vampires to kill Bella in order to enact revenge against her mate James' death. Paul fights along side the Cullen Family in the battle and when two newborns climb on his back , Emmett Cullen throws them off killing one while Paul flings off and kills the other one. Towards the end of the battle paul helps Sam destory te newborn that shattered Jacob's bones. After the fight, Paul along with a few others carrys Jake back to Billy's as they wait for Dr. Cullen to tend to his wounds. During the disappearance of Jacob Black, Paul imrpints on Jake's sister Rachel Black while walking along the beach. Rachel who was home to visit after graduating from college, agress to stay in La Push for a while after Paul tells her everyting about the tribe's magic. Rachel agrees to stay to see how things work out for them. Paul imprinting on Rachel greatlly annoys both Billy and the return Jake as Paul is always at their house eating there food. Billy often hides at the Clearwater house, while Jake punches Paul in the face one day as he can't take it anymore. Jake ask Paul to promise him that he would not tell Rachel. Jake was also expecting Paul to hit him back,but Paul remains calm and in controll as he has been working on controling his temper for Rachel. Jake and Billy both learn to accept Paul in Rachels life as they are happy to have her home and happy in La Push. Paul along with Sam Uley plan to kill Bella after they discover her pregnant with Nessie. Jake breaks away from the Uley Pack and forms his own pack causing a rift between the two packs. The war between the two Packs ends when Jake imprints on Renesmme Cullen and the two packs work together to protect her from the Volturi. After the battle with the Volturi, Paul and Rachel are given the opportunity to offically meet Nessie. 15 Years Later Paul is a mechanic at Black Garage and often spends a good amount of time there when he is not working. Paul is also raising his daugther Maya with Rachel. After Maya is imprinted on by new shape-shifter Rayfe Nakoda, Paul finally understands how Billy and Jake felt about him imprinting on Rachel. Paul begans to seek guidance from Sam Uley who has experience with dealling with Quil Ateara V imprining on his young niece/adoptive daughter Claire Young. Sam tells Paul that he is has to accept the situation and understand that Rayfe will be apart of Maya's entire life and will be around their house more. Sam even suggest that Paul and Rayfe bond,like Sam ,Quil and Grey watch the game ever Friday just the three of them. This will help ease your worries as you get to know him better. Paul some times still struggles with Rayfe being around more often ,but is starting to come to terms with it. During the New Born Army uprise ....... Transformation Paul transformed for the first time after a fight with his girlfriend at the time and stayed in wolf form for 6 hours before changing back into a man. Paul often had an easier shift due to his temper,making it easy for him to change quickly. Paul learned control over the years to shift easy between man and wolf quickly. As a shape-shifter Paul can change form at will. Physical Appearance In human form Paul has tan skin, brown eyes and hair. He is on the taller side with a muscular built and big broad shoulders. Wolf Form In wolf form Paul is has a dark silver fur coat and is a massive giant wolf with a crouched shape ready to spring into action at any moment. Paul is shorter than Sam with swift dark-eyes. Personality They are described as being annoying,cocky,dominating and short-tempered ( which sets off his transformations frequently). Paul learns to contol his temper and keep himself from phasing due to his newfound love for his imprint Rachel .Paul promises her that he would learn to contorl his anger so that maybe someday he can stop phasing altogether and leave town with her. Paul is also fun-loving and childish at times. Relationships Family Terrance Lahote is the father to Paul Lahote. Terrance raised Paul as a single dad since Paul was 8 years old in La Push Washington. Terrance and Paul would often get into heated arguments as Paul got older and would often sneak out to perform his wolf duties. Sam and Paul had to let Terrance in on the tribe secret due to Paul's quick temper. Rachel Black is the imprint , wife and soulmate to Paul Lahote. She is also the mother to the couples daughter Maya. Paul imprinted on Rachel during the disapperance of her brother while she was visiting La Push after her recent graduation from college. Due to his Paul imprinting on Racehl she was allowed to learn the tribe secrets easing the lies between her and her family. Billy and Jake were annoyed at first by Paul imprinting on Rachel as he was always at their house eating thier food ,hogging the couch and tv. However Billy was happy to have Rachel around and often stayed quiet about his opinions. Paul and Rachel date for a few years before Paul propose marriage to Rachel around her 25th birthday. Maya Lahote is the only daughter to Paul and Rachel Lahote. Maya's temper often takes after both her parents and she can even rival Paul's death glare. Maya is also one of the sweetest girls who loves a sense of adventure and imagination. Jacob Black is the brother-in-law and pack brother to Paul. The pair did not get along in the beganinng as Paul's temper and Jake's attitude often got on both boys nerves. Over time with their shared sense of loyalty to the pack and their love for Rachel the boys where able to put aside their differences and become closer friends. Friends Jared Cameron is the best friend to Paul Lahote as the pair would often have each others backs on and off the field. Jared would keep an eye for Paul in school as the worked to continue their education. Sam Uley is the best freind/mentor to Paul Lahote as Sam took Paul under his wing after his transformation. Sam would work with Paul to control his temper. Gallery Alex-Meraz.jpg 594full-alex-meraz.jpg 2364684_1327001497680-1.31res_499_328.jpg|Teasing Rachel as he swims in the community Pool- taken by a drooling Rachel Paul grey shirt.jpg alex-meraz-twilight-crepusculo-9282773-360-480.jpg alex-meraz-twilight-crepusculo-9282777-360-480.jpg alexmeraztaylorlautner1.jpg|Paul and Jake at Paul and Rachel's wedding- taken by Billy b.jpg tumblr_nk7dr79RDt1sm3ubao4_400.jpg Julia+Jones+Alex+Meraz+Twilight+Stars+Making+BQ4Ez1MYddjl.jpg|Emily, Paul and Leah at a candy shop Julia-Jones-Alex-Meraz-Tinsel-Korey-at-TAO-Beach2-570.jpg|Vacationing with the Wolf Pack and their ladies- taken by Sam Images034.jpg|Leah and Paul playing around at a candy shop- taken by Peta 826274_1315428766059_full.jpg Paul in w.png alex-meraz-garoto-dia20918.jpg 4335304.jpg|Jared and Paul outside a McDonalds- taken by Kim aaf8I3Lq.jpg|"Hey Hot stuff !" - taken by Rachel at Black's Garage aaoomo7n.jpg aaqXNeX9.jpg alex-meraz-2.jpg|Getting ready for a date with Rachel- taken by Maya and Nessie Meraz+Pelletier+McDonalds+8nZfoLGeATtm.jpg|Playing around outside McDonalds- taken by Rachel Twilight+star+Bronson+Pelltier+hits+up+McDonalds+vqE8NGxN5Yul.jpg|Landing in Alaska to see Nessie and Jake for the Holidays. -taken by Rachel PL.jpg Chaske-New-Moon-chaske-spencer-8456261-1096-10201.jpg 120.jpg|Paul and Billy- taken by Rachel Paul.gif Lahote Paul Paul 3